total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rodney
Coverage thumb|left|185pxIn So, Uh This Is My Team?, Rodney makes his debut, along with the other contestants. He first notices how smart Scarlett is and comments on it to Shawn. After Chris destroys the zeppelin's engine, Rodney is seen falling with Amy, Beardo, Ella, Leonard, Topher, Sugar, Shawn, and Chef. He then opens his pack, and a parachute opens which surprises him and causes him to slow down, and then lands safely on the ground with Ella, Scarlett, and Topher. He is placed on team Pimâpotew Kinosewak. He tries to lead his team, but he and Jasmine keep cutting each other off. When Jasmine grabs Rodney and asserts her leadership, his cheeks become rosy and becomesinfatuated with her. Rodney helps his team by using a wheelbarrow to gather wood with Amy and Samey and when Jasmine falls off the roof of their treehouse, Rodney catches her. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Rodney attempted to team up with Jasmine in the obstacle course, but cannot get his message across properly. Amy gets annoyed with this and punches Rodney in the stomach to get him to stop talking, claiming that she and Samey will be the ones to team up. This makes Rodney's cheeks become rosyinfatuated with Amy, and in the confessional, he states that what they have is special and that he'll now have to "break up" with Jasmine. Rodney takes the first leg of the course, walking the pig up a greased log covered in thorn bushes, and even though he was constantly slipping, he was able to keep his footing, aside from the end where he ended up hitting his groin on the edge of the log. After his team wins the challenge, he attempts to break up with Jasmine, but jumbles up his words, leaving her confused. thumb|225pxIn Twinning Isn't Everything, Rodney thanks Jasmine and Amy for getting the team food, and unintentionally angers Samey due to Amy taking the credit. He then gets angry at Samey for making Amy "upset," and when Jasmine gives him some berries, he falls in love with her once again. He laments in the confessional about "breaking up" with Amy, but figures that Jasmine is the right one. During the challenge, he follows Sugar, and attempts to hit her with a balloon, but she throws a snake at him and he flees. Later, he is seen walking in the woods trying to figure out what to tell Amy when he goes to break up with her. He then comes across Amy berating Samey and comments on how she has the voice of an angel, surprisingly putting his hands on his chest. Rodney walks over to Samey and tells her to leave so he can have a word with Amy, to which she does. Rodney then attempts to "break up" with Amy, but jumbles over his words once again, leaving Amy bored as she begins to walk away. Shortly after, he is hit by a balloon thrown by Dave. Then he yells that he deserved it and runs away sobbing. thumb|left|225pxIn I Love You, I Love You Knots, Rodney also falls for Scarlett, making him now have three "girlfriends." During the challenge, Rodney finds himself struggling, due to constantly needing to tell the truth and also not wanting to upset any of the girls he is attracted to. When Rodney is asked who he thinks is the most attractive girl on the show, he decides to avoid choosing between "Amy," Jasmine, and Scarlett in favor of someone so absurd, people will know it's a joke. This does not go over well, causing his team to be electrocuted. He gets picked two more times during the lightning round. One of the questions is who he would save from the show if it could only be one person. He doesn't give an answer and his team is electrocuted yet again. When the teams are tied, Rodney is chosen to do the tie-breaker challenge and he starts mocking Clucky, seeing as how she could no longer electrocute him or his team, telling her he eats six eggs a day and rubs his tummy. Ella is also selected for Team Maskwak. Rodney flexes his muscles saying "Bring on the scares!". He then finds himself unable to open the bag with the other team's remote due to his large fingers. When Ella finds herself unable to electrocute the other team, Clucky gets her revenge on Rodney by repeatedly pressing the button, causing Rodney to collapse. His team loses the challenge, and after he is eliminated, he tries expressing how he really feels towards Scarlett, Jasmine, and "Amy;" however, he jumbles up his words as usual before being blasted out of the Cannon of Shame. Trivia Gallery RodneyOfficial.png ''' Total Drama: Pahkitew Island''' RodneyCrushOnScarlett.png|Rodney comments on Scarlett's brains... ShawnRodneyBRAINS.png|..but simply mentioning the word "brains" makes Shawn panic. PanicBlimp.png|Rodney sustin. Totally sexy.png|same as Rodney. Rodney loves the pig too.png|Rodney carries the pig... Hit his groin.png|... but lands on his groin. My biscuits.png|"My biscuits!" - Rodney Pure terror.png|Rodney tirer. Happy rodney.png|Rodney is eliminated. image.png Categoría:Males Categoría:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Pimâpotew Kinosewak